


Die Doing What You Love - Dec 4, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [21]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: The Chubby Gummy Challenge, Dec 4, Memento mori, TW: Implied/Referenced Ableism, TW: Implied/Referenced Homophobia/Transphobia, TW: Implied/Referenced Racism, TW: Talking about Death, Unus Annus, We're talking about death again, idk - Freeform, if that's not the proper term- then I/R discrimination against Neurodivergent peeps, is it ableism against ND peeps?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: "If we dieKnow that we die doing what we loveAnd if you let us die doing what we love without subscribing then you will have failed usAnd you will have failed yourself"- Mark, aka Annus, Dec 2019That is how I got from Chubby Gummy to talking about death - InkyEnjoy
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	Die Doing What You Love - Dec 4, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Alt Idea(s)  
> A Year Knowing Someone Changes Things-

If you want to die doing what you love- the first question to ask yourself is

What do I love?  
Do you love to read, or write, or sing, or dance, or swim, or do some sort of sport? Do you love playing chess, or solving puzzles, or perhaps making puzzles? Do you like doing crafts, or coding, or playing an instrument? The list could go on and on, but think of a few things that you love to do.

For me, I like a lot of things- but i’m not sure how long I’ll live and what state my mind will be in when I meet my inevitable demise. Which leads us to the next question:

Ask yourself, when am I likely to die?   
\- Does your family have a history of disease, like cancer, or hepatitis, or heart disease, or any other medical issues that have the potential to decrease your lifespan? It might be good to average out how long many of your family members have survived in life.   
\- Are your family good influences? If any of them smoke or drink or abuse drugs, it is more likely that you will take up smoking or drinking or the abuse of drugs. (pretty sure i’m right, but don’t quote me on this - Ink) If one or more close family members also takes dangerous risks with their life, the chances are higher that you will engage in them as well. (This includes, but is not limited to: Illegal activities and gambling) These activities can potentially shorten your lifespan by many years. And, even if you have sworn off drugs/smoking/alcohol/other risky activities it doesn’t mean you’ll keep to it- I mean, look at how many people keep their new-year's resolutions.   
\- Due to the state of the world, I find it an unfortunate likelihood that if you are a POC, LGBTQ+, or Neurodivergent, it is also likelier that your death will arrive sooner than a NT Caucasian Male Cis-Het’s death. Shorten your estimation accordingly depending on where you live and how accepting the people there are. (I’m real sad I thought of this, but it’s true and now I’m sad and T~T)  
\- Also factor in fitness. Those who exercise more often and have active jobs are likely to live longer than people who live sedentary lifestyles.

Okay so… pretty sure my dad’s side had heart disease or something- maybe it was my mom’s?? Idk I’m pretty sure there is a medical history of disease on both sides. Nothing cancerous though- I think ;-;  
That’s what.. -5 years maybe??  
Immediate family? ~~never heard of them~~ jk?  
I am Non-binaryish (it fluctuates) and Abro. Technically Novo but that’s a less known term..   
So -10?  
Currently I live a very sedentary lifestyle, which I would like to change but I now feel dysphoric in swimsuits and swimming was my preferred form of exercise in the pandemic and ;-; ~~I’m gonna go cry now~~  
So - 5 yrs

Now the average lifespan of american people is - around 80 I think so..  
I’m going to live to be 60 somethin

I’ll probably have enough mental faculties left to play games..  
I think a nice way to go, if I were to die peacefully (which I probably am) is listening to music. It’s how I go to sleep sometimes and It’s just very comforting and familiar

It kinda freaks me out to think of myself as a 60 yr old- that so much, and yet so little time ;-; wow okay.   
I’m gonna go have an existential crisis-

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 590~ :))
> 
> My ability to ramble has returned *evil smirk* _be afraid_


End file.
